


Foreclosure Of A Dream

by KeldvokWrites



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, Microfic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: “Home.” The word seemed to lose meaning without her.
Kudos: 3





	Foreclosure Of A Dream

“Home.” The word seemed to lose meaning without her. After the Holy Grail War, Shirou thought he would be able to move on from the conflicts that felt like they would last forever.

As for Taiga, she wondered where the strange friend of Kiritsugu’s went, but Emiya lacked the heart to tell her, muttering something about England, hoping that would suffice as an answer. He rubbed his hands together, calloused from hours spent training with Saber, in the hope that he could be the hero she believed he was.

But today was a different day, and time had moved on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
